


Just A Dream

by Spongecatdog



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did it. He finally did it. He killed Kaneki. So why was he crying...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

Dark, crimson blood was splashed across the dirty walls, showing clear signs of a struggle being set there. No. It wasn’t a struggle. Struggle would be a light term to describe the things that happened in the room. What had happened in the dark room was much more than a mere struggle. The only sound in the room was that of a man's quiet pants. Said panting man was currently leaning over a collapsed body, trailing his fingers over the other slowly and gently as if caressing a lover. He breathed in deeply, sniffing the air before letting out a low moan of happiness.

"Its finally happened, Kaneki."

"I've finally won."

"That means I can eat you."

Tsukiyama chuckled and ran his hand through Kaneki’s pure white hair before wrapping his hands under Kaneki’s head. Tsukiyama cooed quietly as he pulled Kaneki's head up near his. Kaneki's once bright, silver eyes were now a dull gray that only reflected what light they had in the room. Tsukiyama smiled softly as he stared at the head now cradled in his hands. Kaneki had managed to not get hit anywhere on his face, so no blood nor any bruises stained his pale face. Tsukiyama chuckled again and brought Kaneki's slowly cooling forehead forward to rest his forehead against Kaneki’s.

Surely when Friedrich Nietzsche spoke of the abyss gazing back when one gazes into it, he meant this for Kaneki’s dull eyes could be described as nothing else other than the abyss itself. Even in death, they attained a look that made Tsukiyama feel like Kaneki was staring into his very soul (if Tsukiyama still had one, anyways). A shiver rippled down his spine.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, you know. Dreaming of how delicious you would taste."

Kaneki continued staring blankly ahead, giving no response to Tsukiyama's words. Tsukiyama hummed and laid Kaneki back down and slowly moved his fingers over Kaneki's lightly bruised skin that had splashes of blood in different places. Some of the blood splattering the younger man’s battlesuit belonged to Kaneki and the rest belonging to Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama had wanted to keep Kaneki as intact and as whole as possible, which led to Tsukiyama having more injuries than desired, but it worked in the end. Kaneki looked almost as though he was still alive aside from the dark bruises marring his neck. Tsukiyama eyed Kaneki with what could only be described with desire. He licked his lips slowly, already savoring the taste of the half-ghoul before he had even had a bite. His fingers trailed down to land near Kaneki’s stomach where they made light contact and began circling spots on Kaneki’s body.

"I'll start with your abdomen, I think. Steak has been a craving of mine recently, and this is the perfect opportunity to fix it. I'll have to ration you carefully, of course. No sense in wasting such a tantalizing meal, oui?"

It was so sudden it startled Tsukiyama.

A drop of something wet landed on Kaneki's black battle suit, darkening the material in a small spot. Tsukiyama blinked and several more spots appeared on Kaneki's clothes. Tsukiyama raised a shaky had to touch his face gingerly. A cold, wet feeling met his fingertips. He pulled his hand back to stare dumbly at the clear liquid slowly dripping down his fingers. A delirious sort of chuckle filled the room as if it spawned from someone who couldn't believe what they were seeing. Tsukiyama didn't even realize it was coming from him until his throat began to hurt. Even realizing that, he couldn’t find it in him to stop the horrid laughter. Tsukiyama finally choked out a sentence.

"Ah...I'm crying..."

As if the saying those words sparked something inside of the purple haired man, tears began overflowing from Tsukiyama’s eyes. They dripped over his long eyelashes only to land on Kaneki's corpse. Tsukiyama let out a loud, wretched sob and clung tightly to Kaneki's clothes. The once refined gourmet was reduced to a disheveled mess. If anyone who had known him from his Ghoul Restaurants had walked in and seen the scene, they wouldn’t have recognized the man pulling the corpse into his lap and rocking with it as the refined M.M.

_"Why?"_

__

_"Why did I do it?"_

__

_"Why did I kill him when I actually lov-"_

__

Tsukiyama woke up and felt the slick wetness of tears roll down the sides of his face. He sat up slowly and leaned forward, bitterly laughing to himself as tears continued to fall down his face. Tsukiyama stared at his still trembling hand with a mirthful smile. Since when had he become so soft? When did he go from wanting to cut Kaneki open and devour him slowly to wanting only to protect him from any who dare to hurt him (including Kaneki himself)? Was it when they went to rescue him from Aogiri? Or did his love- because if Tsukiyama claimed it was anything else at this point- begin to truly have time to foster when he joined and helped the group Kaneki had built? He doesn’t know but for some reason, it doesn’t seem to bother him much that he doesn’t know…

Even still, Tsukiyama couldn't remember crying from a dream since his childhood but even then he never felt his heart feel as though it was torn from his chest while it was still beating. He has never felt such sharp, piercing pain throb in his chest over a dream. Tsukiyama breathed deeply and chuckled. His smile was a mirthful one as he spoke aloud to himself.

"So a monster like me can still cry, huh?"

He would have to make sure to bring extra flowers for Kaneki's little group today. It would certainly make Hinami happy. The tiny girl was much too young to be dragged into the affairs of older ghouls, so it had become almost a habit to try and lighten her day at least some. Tsukiyama idly mused that somehow Hinami had managed to make Tsukiyama love her too (He really was getting soft.)

Maybe today would be the day Kaneki would see what Tsukiyama has slowly, and then all at once, become so attached to the half-ghoul that he couldn't kill him. Not anymore.

Because as he is right now, Tsukiyama is absolutely sure that if Kaneki ever died,

**  
** _So would Tsukiyama._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a severe addiction to Tsukiyama realizing he can't kill Kaneki someone help me


End file.
